


Watching up

by GaneWhoo



Series: All the superfriends [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: DCTV universes, Humor, Multi, Person of Interest bingewatching, TV shows - Freeform, team machine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/pseuds/GaneWhoo
Summary: “Oh by the way Kara, you will never believe what I discovered about the Earth 1 version of you. She is an actress called Melissa Benoist and guess what. She can also sing. She has a nice role in a TV show called Glee, a bunch of teenage boys and girls being members of a Glee club in some high school in Ohio. It’s funny, even though the songs are often murdered. But that’s not even the most interesting part. She is to play in an new TV show, coming next fall … Wanna guess the name?” 
[...]
“Well. It’s called Supergirl.”





	

“Oliver is OBVIOUSLY John Reese, come on. Conflicted over where to draw the line between killing the bad guys or having them arrested, shooting people all the time, big knight-in-armor complex … And the brooding, let’s not forget that.”

Kara put a pot sticker in her mouth after finishing her little speech, eyes focused on the TV.

They were all reunited at Alex’s apartment after a big case that had required help from Earth One, a gang of alien and super-trained humans wanting to take over National City with the help of a very, very good hacker. It took a week to take them down.

“Yes but in that case, who’s his Carter? I mean it makes so much more sense if I am John Reese and Maggie can be my Agent Carter and hey, look, we can have Mon-Hell playing Fusco.” Alex said, sipping at her beer with a smug smile on her face. Mon-El sighed at the way she twisted his name but he didn’t say anything. He was used to it by now.

“Yeah but no, you would be more like … I don’t know. Maybe Root?” Kara’s voice sounded thoughtful but she was interrupted by a concert of protestations.

“Come on, no offense Alex but you don’t know how to use a computer. Aside from all your science stuff I mean. I would be Root. Cisco can be Finch but I would TOTALLY be Root.” Felicity said, leaning back in the couch with a glass of wine in one of her hands. Cisco, sat on the floor next to her legs, nodded his agreement and added “I can be Finch, he is kind of a badass geek and let’s be honest here, he did build God.”

“Hi guys, sorry I was running late but I bought some pizzas, if that helps to forgive me!” Maggie’s voice echoed in the back of the apartment. She appeared a few seconds later, carrying five boxes of extra large pizzas and a pack of beers. She was about to say something else but Winn talked first.

“Oh oh oh I know! Alex is like, Shaw. Badass, capable of handling any kind of bad guys, with a doctor background …” He seemed so proud of himself, smug even. Kara tilted her face to the side and smiled mischievously.

“Are you trying to say that Alex is a cold heartless bitch?” She laughed at Winn’s face. Alex shook her head and stood up to help her girlfriend with the boxes and the beers, making room on the coffee table and carrying empty bottles and boxes of food to the bin in the kitchen.

“Wait, I would totally be Shaw too. And I can be a cold, heartless bitch better than Alex. No offense Danvers.” Sara was sat next to Felicity, a glass of scotch in her left hand and a pot sticker in the other one. Kara was eying the food with a puppy look for like five good minutes but the former assassin was doing a great job at ignoring it.

“None taken and to be honest, I agree with you, Lance.” Alex replied from the kitchen, before walking back into the living room and claiming back her spot on the other sofa. Maggie came to sit on her lap, as if it was the most natural move ever. Kara smiled softly at that.

“I can totally be Team Reese. I’d take Diggle with me.” Oliver said. He was trapped in the corner of the couch with Sara and Felicity on his right side. As always, he had his arms crossed on his chest and he wasn’t really smiling. Kara asked him once if he had any idea of how to relax and he didn’t answer. She figured he did not.  
“No, no, no. Diggle’s not here, he doesn’t get a spot in Team Machine. It’s only fair that way.” Cisco said before finishing his can in a few gulps. He was drinking coke while everyone else, including Kara, was on alcohol even though the alien superhero was insensible to the effects of the drinks.

“Does that mean the rest of Team Flash doesn’t get a part in Team Machine?” Caitlin’s voice almost startled the rest of the group. She had been silent for most part of the evening. She smiled shyly and continued “As for me, I think I’d join Team Shaw, cold, heartless and a doctor … Seems fitting to me.”

“Come on Snow, you know you are better than that. You could join Maggie in Team Carter you know, fighting for justice, having a great respect for the proper law enforcement channels …I think Kara should be in that team too.” Alex said with a warm smile while looking at her friend from another universe. They’ve only met for a few times but they became fast friends and from time to time, Alex would use Cisco’s device to call Caitlin, for advice or just to talk, like friends do.

“True, I would totally be Team Carter. Plus, the detective is such a badass!” Kara said with shining eyes. “Jimmy would have been Team Carter too I think.”

“Kara. What did we say about people not in the room not being allowed in Team Machine! Plus, you are totally wrong. Since he came out as Guardian, he would be Team Reese.” Alex said in a rather harsh tone. She was never really fond of James Olsen but when he left National City to go back to Metropolis and team up with Superman, she took it personally, like a treason.

“What about me?” Mon-El asked. He was on the floor next to Cisco, sipping at a beer but he looked a bit lost in this strange crowd. Alex shrugged and replied “I told you, Team Fusco. You’re a good guy but you made many mistakes and it makes you … corrupted, in a way.”

Mon-El groaned but he didn’t push it. He never quit his job as a fixer for National City’s best brokers and he made some big mistakes indeed, getting involved with some dangerous people, owing money to some of the brokers he was working for and he ended up having to do some things he wouldn’t have done in the first place. Kara always forgave him for all of it but Alex, not really. She was keeping an eye on him and he knew it.

“Wait, what about Winn? You guessed right for Alex but what about you?” Kara asked, focusing her attention on her friend, who was sitting next to Alex and Maggie on the couch. Winn seemed to think about it for a while before saying “I’m kind of conflicted. I mean, I could join Cisco in Team Finch but … I’m kind of used to breaking the law and having fun with computers. And from what I know, in the end, Finch and Root end up in the same team. I’d go for Team Root for the time being.”

Felicity smiled and held a hand in the air and Winn leaned over the armchair to give her a high five. They had become friends too, nerding and geeking around every time they were in the same room together. It was nearly impossible to understand a conversation between them and it often drove Hank Henshaw crazy.

Hank was with us at the beginning of Movie Night but he excused himself out around ten. It took him months to ask the white martian out on a date but now, they were practically living together and he was happy. Truly happy.

“I can’t believe the lack of TV shows in this universe. Seriously, this is a crime.” Cisco groaned.  
He had been the one to bring the six seasons of Person of Interest for movie night. He was outraged when he first learned that Earth 38 didn’t have that show.

Now, it was close to midnight and they were halfway through seasons 3 but since the members of Earth 1 had seen the show before, aside from Sara and Oliver, it hadn’t exactly been spoilers free.

“Hey, to be fair, we have a lot of very good TV shows. Game of Thrones, Scandal, The west wing, House of Cards … Yes, the Netflix library is a bit shorter than yours but still!” Kara protested, her eyes still on Sara’s pot sticker. Cisco groaned and shrugged, focusing back on the screen where John Reese was fighting another bad guy.

“Oh by the way Kara, you will never believe what I discovered about the Earth 1 version of you.” Sara took her time to slowly eat the piece of food, clearly enjoying torturing the alien superhero while doing so. “She is an actress called Melissa Benoist and guess what. She can also sing. She has a nice role in a TV show called Glee, a bunch of teenage boys and girls being members of a Glee club in some high school in Ohio. It’s funny, even though the songs are often murdered. But that’s not even the most interesting part.”

Kara arched a brow, waiting for the rest of the story. Maggie, perched on Alex’s lap, was listening very closely as well.

“She is to play in an new TV show, coming next fall … Wanna guess the name?” Sara was smiling smugly, obviously very proud of having the attention of everyone else in the room right now.

“COME ON, just tell us!” Winn blurted, impatience echoing in his too high-pitched voice.

“Well. It’s called Supergirl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I started to re-watch Person of Interest lately, this is just a fun piece I wrote. I hope it will make you laugh!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, **lost-your-memory**


End file.
